megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Burst Man: Big Bad Party
Burst Man: Big Bad Party is a conceptual fangame by D-Boy Wheeler, with Burst Man as the main character. In this, Burst Man faces the Deadly Blast Army, a group of robots powered by, and controlled by, the Evil Energy. They serve as the "Robot Masters" of this game. Burst Man starts out with his Danger Wrap, and can launch regular bomb balls as well. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Burst Man being rebuilt} Text After the passings of both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, and Mega Man reverting back to Rock, past Robot Masters around the world have been rebuilt and reprogrammed for good purposes. One of those was Burst Man. {Burst Man at his Chemical Plant.} Text Burst Man resumed his job working in a chemical plant, when one day... {Sirens going off, followed by explosions.} {Silhouettes of the Deadly Blast Army.} Text Eight evil robots, calling themselves the Deadly Blast Army, have invaded. Powered by the same Evil Energy that Duo faced long ago, they are now threatening the world with destruction. {Close up of Burst Man.} Burst Man: You won't hurt the humans! I'll make sure you go down! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Chemical Plant (his stage in Mega Man 7) Boss: Evil Energy Kanigance (the crab miniboss in said game) Stage Select (the Deadly Blast Army) * Hunter DB {Seeker weapon} **Weapon: Search Blaster (a missile that tracks a target and explodes when close) **Weakness: Chem Boomerang * Clock DB {Time/Space weapon} **Weapon: Time Mine (a time stopping weapon) **Weakness: Static Bomb * Freezing DB {Cold element} **Weapon: Chill Grenade (similar to Flash Bomb, only it has a freezing gas instead of a flash of light) **Weakness: Triple Ken (it cuts through the ice) * Burner DB {Heat element} **Weapon: Molotov Cocktail (as the name implies) **Weakness: Chill Grenade * Electric DB {Electric element} **Weapon: Static Bomb (a sphere that launches forward a bit, then explodes in electrical sparks **Weakness: Firecracker Daisy * Floral DB {Nature element} **Weapon: Firecracker Daisy (a flower head that explodes in fireworks) **Weakness: Molotov Cocktail * Slicer DB {Blade weapon} **Weapon: Triple Ken (a three-pointed shuriken--similar to Shadow Blade) **Weakness: Search Blaster * Returner DB {Boomerang weapon} **Weapon: Chem Boomerang (a boomerang coated with a corrosive liquid--the drops damage as well as the boomerang itself) **Weakness: Time Mine Final Stages The Final Stages are in the Deadly Blast Army Fortress Deadly Blast Army Fortress 1: Outside Walls Boss: Bomber Bunby Tank (weak to Time Mine) Deadly Blast Army Fortress 2: Laser Trap Halls Boss: Laser Driver Cannons (three large Driver Cannons that shoot Gemini Laser style beams; weak to Chill Grenade) Deadly Blast Army Fortress 3: Count Bomb Testing Range Boss: Bomb Petaforth (a giant Petaforth that launches bombs; weak to Molotov Cocktail) Deadly Blast Army Fortress 4: Chemical Storage Tanks Boss: Giant Kintot (giant fish enemy; leaps out and sends out a spreadshot of bullets and sends out CFN-24 mines; weak to Static Bomb) Deadly Blast Army Fortress 5: Barracks {Boss Rush here; no boss afterwards} Deadly Blast Army Fortress 6: Control Center Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Turbo Man Clone (weak to Chem Boomerang) --Form 2: Evil Energy Mash (giant Robot Clown; except it doesn't lose its head. Launches missiles, mines, and bouncing energy shots. Weak to Triple Ken) Category:Conceptual fan games